1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to kitchen units made up of prefabricated elements consisting of elements resting on the floor such as the stove, under-counter cabinets, etc., of elements secured to a wall such as wall cabinets and the like and possibly of elements which both rest on the floor and are secured to a wall such as tall cabinets, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When installing kitchen units consisting of prefabricated elements it was hitherto customary to proceed as follows: individual combinable elements were mounted adjacent to each other and above one another. Wall cabinets were screwed to the wall using individual mountings. Work surfaces were fitted, mounted and sealed along the wall with covering strips. The wall surface between lower and upper cabinets was generally panelled.
This method has various disadvantages. Firstly, the work surfaces had to be fitted at the actual installation site. The individual elements could not be preselected very accurately. Complicated fitting pieces were required between the cabinets and the walls. The work surface had to be of a very simple construction to enable the units to be adjusted in the above-described manner at the installation site with the available tools.